danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
חלום ליל קיץ סרט
thumb|ימין אתר IMDb * סוגת: Comedy | Fantasy | Romance * דירוג: Ratings: 6.5/10 from 19,536 users Metascore: 61/100 Reviews: 217 user | 97 critic | 24 from Metacritic.com * Rated PG-13 for some sexual content * אימרות כנף: ** Hold on to Your Heart. Cupid is Armed and Dangerous. ** Love makes fools of us all. ** Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind. ** Get to the Bottom of Love הסרט משנת 1999 הויקיפדיה האנגלית A Midsummer Night's Dream is a 1999 romantic comedy film based on the play of the same name by William Shakespeare. It was directed by Michael Hoffman. The ensemble cast features Kevin Kline as Bottom, Michelle Pfeiffer and Rupert Everett as Titania and Oberon, Stanley Tucci as Puck, and Calista Flockhart, Anna Friel, Christian Bale, and Dominic West as the four lovers. Plot In Monte Athena, Italy, young lovers Lysander (Dominic West) and Hermia (Anna Friel) escape into the forest to escape the strict instructions from Hermia's father that she must be betrothed to Demetrius (Christian Bale), another young man who loves her. Demetrius follows them, having been made aware of the plan by Helena (Calista Flockhart), a young woman who is desperately in love with him. Once in the forest, they wander into the fairy world, ruled by King Oberon (Rupert Everett) and Queen Titania (Michelle Pfeiffer), two sparring local deities. Oberon and his servant sprite Puck (Stanley Tucci) cause mayhem among the lovers with a magic potion that causes both Lysander and Demetrius to fall in love with Helena, leading to a rift between all four that culminates (famously in this adaptation) in a mud-wrestling scene. Meanwhile, Oberon bewitches Titania with the same potion, causing her to fall in love with a local weaver and amateur actor, Nick Bottom (Kevin Kline), whom Puck has furnished with the head of an ass. Titania woos Bottom in her bower, attended by fairies. Oberon tires of the sport and puts all to rights, pairing Lysander back with Hermia and Demetrius with Helena, and reconciling with his own queen, Titania. In the final part, Bottom and his troupe of "rude Mechanicals" perform their amateur play, based on the tragedy of Pyramus and Thisbe, before Duke Theseus (David Strathairn), his wife Hippolyta (Sophie Marceau), and the court, unintentionally producing a comedy. Cast * Kevin Kline as Nick Bottom * Roger Rees as Peter Quince * Sam Rockwell as Francis Flute * Max Wright as Robin Starveling * Bill Irwin as Tom Snout * Gregory Jbara as Snug * Stanley Tucci as Robin Goodfellow/Puck * Rupert Everett as Oberon * Michelle Pfeiffer as Titania * Anna Friel as Hermia * Dominic West as Lysander * Calista Flockhart as Helena * Christian Bale as Demetrius * David Strathairn as Theseus * Sophie Marceau as Hippolyta * Bernard Hill as Egeus * John Sessions as Philostrate Production A Midsummer Night's Dream was filmed on location in Lazio and Tuscany, and at Cinecittà Studios, Rome, Italy. The action of the play was transported from Athens, Greece, to a fictional Monte Athena, located in the Tuscan region of Italy, although all textual mentions of Athens were retained. The film made use of Felix Mendelssohn's incidental music for an 1843 stage production (including the famous Wedding March), alongside operatic works from Giuseppe Verdi, Gaetano Donizetti, Vincenzo Bellini, Gioacchino Rossini and Pietro Mascagni. Critical reception A Midsummer Night's Dream currently holds a rating of 67% on Rotten Tomatoes, and a score of 61 on Metacritic, indicating generally favorable reviews. Many critics singled out Kevin Kline and Stanley Tucci for particular praise. In the New York Times, Janet Maslin wrote: }} In the Chicago Sun-Times, Roger Ebert wrote: }} In the San Francisco Chronicle, Peter Stack wrote: }} In Time Out New York, Andrew Johnston (critic) wrote: In the ''Washington Post, Jane Horwitz wrote: }} Also in the Washington Post, Desson Howe wrote: }} In Variety, Emanuel Levy described the film as a "whimsical, intermittently enjoyable but decidedly unmagical version of the playwright's wild romantic comedy ... There is not much chemistry between Pfeiffer and Everett, nor between Pfeiffer and Kline, particularly in their big love scene. Kline overacts physically and emotionally, Flockhart is entertaining in a broad manner, and Pfeiffer renders a strenuously theatrical performance. Overall, the Brits give more coherent and resonant performances, especially Friel and West as the romantic couple, a restrained Everett as Oberon, and Rees as the theatrical manager." Time Out wrote that "this Dream is middlebrow and unashamed of it. Injecting the film with fun and pathos, Kline makes a superb Bottom; it's his play and he acts it to the hilt." References External links * * Fox Searchlight Pictures: A Midsummer Night's Dream * Screen captures at GregoryJbara.com featuring the rude mechanicals * Gregory Jbara's on set black-and-white photos * המחזה חלום ליל קיץ (באנגלית: A Midsummer Night's Dream) הוא מחזה, קומדיה רומנטית, מאת ויליאם שייקספיר שנכתב בשלהי המאה ה-16. במחזה, המתרחש באתונה וביער הסמוך לה, מסופרים שלושה סיפורים מקבילים, המשתלבים זה בזה: סיפורם של ארבעה צעירים הקשורים ביניהם בקשרי אהבה מורכבים, סיפורה של חבורת שחקנים חובבים וסיפורם של הפיות ושאר שוכני היער. עיקר המחזה מתרחש בליל קיץ אחד, ביער הסמוך לאתונה. המחזה הוא אחד המחזות הפופולריים ביותר של שייקספיר, אף שסמיואל פיפס, בן המאה ה-17, כתב ביומנו: "זהו המחזה המגוחך והתפל ביותר שאי פעם ראיתי בחיי". העלילה הרמיה וליסנדר הם זוג מאוהב, אך אגאוס, אביה של הרמיה, עומד על כך שהיא תינשא לאדם שהוא בחר: דמטריוס (המאוהב בהרמיה). אגאוס מגיע להיכלם של תסאוס, דוכס אתונה, והיפוליטה (מלכת האמזונות) אשתו לעתיד, יחד עם בתו, דמטריוס וליסנדר, על מנת שתסאוס ישפוט בנושא. תסאוס מציג בפני הרמיה שלוש אפשרויות - לשמוע בקול אביה ולהינשא לדמטריוס, להמרות את פיו - במקרה כזה היא תומת, או לעבור למנזר לחיות חיי נזירה. לנוכח אפשרויות אלה, ליסנדר מציע להרמיה לברוח יחדיו אל דודתו שגרה בעיר אחרת ולהינשא שם. הרמיה מסכימה והם קובעים להיפגש בלילה ביער כדי לממש את הבריחה. הרמיה מספרת על הבריחה רק לחברתה הטובה, הלנה, המאוהבת בדמטריוס. הלנה יודעת שלא תוכל לגרום לדמטריוס להתאהב בה, אך רוצה שהוא "יכיר לה תודה" גם אם זה יכאב לה ודמטריוס לא ישהה אתה, ולכן היא מלשינה על ליסנדר והרמיה לדמטריוס. דמטריוס יוצא ליער בעקבות ליסנדר והרמיה, והלנה עוקבת אחריו. דמטריוס מנסה להיפטר מהלנה לכל אורך הדרך. בינתיים, אוברון וטיטניה, מלך ומלכת הפיות, מסתכסכים. ברשותה של טיטניה ילד אסופי, שהיה בנה של חברתה הכוהנת שנפטרה. טיטניה הבטיחה לכוהנת לגדל את הילד. אוברון מבקש לקבל את הילד וטיטניה מסרבת. אוברון מחפש דרך להשפיל את טיטניה, ולגרום לה לתת לו את הילד. הוא שולח את פּאק, יצור שובב הסר למרותו, להביא פרח שהשיקוי המופק ממנו גורם להתאהבות. אוברון מטפטף צוף מפרח זה על עיניה של טיטניה, ופוקד על פּאק לגרום לטיטניה להתאהב במשהו טיפשי ככל האפשר. כמו כן, מבקש אוברון מפּאק להסדיר בדרך זו את יחסי האהבה בין דמטריוס והלנה, שאינם סימטריים. בזמן זה שישה בעלי מלאכה מגיעים ליער כדי להעלות את "הקומדיה העצובה־מכל־הקומדיות על מותם האכזרי־מכל־מוות של פירמוס ותיסבי" בחתונתם של תסאוס והיפוליטה. פּאק הופך את אחד מבעלי המלאכה, "מחט" (על-פי דן אלמגור, וראו להלן תרגומים אחרים), לאיש בעל ראש של חמור, ויתר בעלי המלאכה נבהלים ובורחים. כאשר טיטניה פוקחת את עיניה היא מתאהבת ב"מחט" בעל ראש החמור. "מחט" מעיר על כך: "נדמה לי, גבירתי, שמבחינה הגיונית, יש לך סיבה קטנה מאוד להתאהב באחד כמוני. עם זאת, נכון, אהבה והיגיון הולכים מעט מאוד ביחד בימינו." פאק מתבלבל בין דמטריוס וליסנדר, ומטפטף בטעות צוף על עיני ליסנדר הישן. הלנה, הרואה את ליסנדר ישן, חוששת שדמטריוס הרגו, ולכן מעירה אותו, ובהשפעת הצוף ליסנדר מתאהב בהלנה. אוברון, שרואה שדמטריוס עודנו כרוך אחר הרמיה, מטפטף צוף על עיני דמטריוס וכאשר הוא מתעורר גם הוא מתאהב בהלנה. כך שוב אין סימטריה ביחסים - שני הגברים אוהבים אשה אחת, והאחרת זנוחה. הלנה אינה מאמינה לחיזוריהם של הגברים וסבורה שהם לועגים לה, שהרי לא אהבו אותה קודם לכן. הרמיה כועסת על שהלנה גזלה ממנה את אהובה, והן מתחילות לריב. גם בין דמטריוס לליסנדר פורצת מריבה, על רקע אהבתם המשותפת להלנה. אוברון שם לב למהומה שנוצרה, ואומר לפאק: "כל זה הוא פרי רשלנותך: טעית, או שיוצרות החלפת בזדון?" פּאק מסביר כיצד נגרמה טעותו, ואוברון מצווה עליו להסיר את הכישוף מליסנדר, אך לא מדמטריוס. לאחר שקיבל את האסופי מטיטניה, הסיר ממנה אוברון את הכישוף. גם "מחט" מוחזר למראהו האנושי. כל המעורבים הניחו שמאורעות הלילה היו רק חלום. תסאוס והיפוליטה, ואתם אגאוס, מגיעים ליער במהלך מסע ציד עם שחר, ופוגשים את שני הזוגות המאוהבים. דמטריוס מבקש לבטל את השידוך שלו עם הרמיה, ובהתאם להחלטת תסאוס שני הזוגות - ליסנדר והרמיה, דמטריוס והלנה - נישאים במקביל לנישואי תסאוס והיפוליטה, תוך שהכול צופים במחזה "פירמוס ותיסבי" בביצועם החובבני של ששת בעלי המלאכה. בסוף המחזה עומד פּאק על הבמה עם מטאטא ו"מנקה" אותה מכל ההתרחשויות ופונה ישירות אל הקהל: :אם קצת הגזמנו, בני הצל, :יורשה-נא כך להתנצל: :חישבו שכל זה רק היה :אשליה והזיה. :מחזה שולי פּעוּט, :רק חלום, לא מציאוּת, :אין שום נזק לספּר. :תסלחו – וּנְשפּר. , מערכה 5, תמונה 1}} הדמויות בני אתונה: * תסאוס, דוכס אתונה, מאורס להיפוליטה. ישראל המאירי תיאר אותו: "הוא מכהן גם כשופט (כשהוא גוזר בפתח המחזה את דינה של נערה המסרבת לנישואים שכופה עליה אביה) וגם כמבקר אמנות אנין ושנון (כשהוא דן ב"הצגה בתוך הצגה" הנועלת את המחזה); בקיצור, הוא נציג הסמכות, הסדר, ההיגיון". }} * היפוליטה, מלכת האמזונות, מאורסת לתסאוס * ליסנדר, צעיר המאוהב בהרמיה * הרמיה, צעירה המאוהבת בליסנדר. נמוכה ושחומה. * דמטריוס, צעיר המאוהב בהרמיה. על ליסנדר ודמטריוס כתב אפרים ברוידא שהם "פוחלצים הנבדלים בעיקר בשמותיהם". * הלנה, חברתה של הרמיה, מאוהבת בדמטריוס. גבוהה ובהירה, ואומרת על עצמה: "מרשעת מעולם לא הייתי. אין לי כשרון לרוע". * אגאוס, אביה של הרמיה, הכופה עליה להינשא לדמטריוס. * פילוסטראטוס, שר הטקס של תסאוס. שמאל|ממוזער|300px|משמאל לימין: אוברון, טיטניה, פּאק ושלוש פיות, ציור מאת [[ויליאם בלייק, 1786 בערך]] ממלכת הפיות: * אוברון, מלך הפיות * טיטניה, מלכת הפיות * פּאק (הקרוי גם Robin Goodfelow – "רובין בחורטוב"), פוקה, יצור שובב. אפרים ברוידא תיאר את אופיו: "זהו יצור שובב וצפרוני, החי מחוץ לתחום המוסר (מה שאינו דווקא בניגוד למוסר), שופע תחבולות ותעלולים, אך רוב תעלוליו אינם פרי זדון, כי אם פרי עליצותו ושובבותו. 'מזיק' זה יש בו חיבה מפורשת לבני אדם בחולשתם והבליהם." בעלי המלאכה המציגים את "פירמוס ותיסבי" (השמות בתרגומו של דן אלמגור, ראו להלן תרגומים אחרים): * פיטר "קרש" - נגר - מנהל ההצגה ופרולוג * פול "משׂור" - נגר - אריה * ניק "מחט" - אורג - פירמוס * פרנסיס "צינור" - שרברב - תיסבי * טום "טיח" - טייח - הקיר * רובין "מברשת" - צבע - הירח. פּאק מציג לאוברון את בעלי המלאכה כ"מין חבוּרת לֵצים של פועלים גסים, שאיכשהו בעיר מתפרנסים". , מערכה 3, תמונה 2}} פילוסטראטוס מציג אותם לתסאוס באופן דומה: "אנשי עמל קשֵי-יום מבּנֵי העיר, שעד היום מוחם אף פעם לא עמל, אך סחטו כעת כמו לימון את דמיונם המנוּון בַּמחזה הזה לכבוד החג שלך". אברהם עוז מציין כי "בעלי המלאכה מהווים פארודיה ישירה על דמויות מן המעמד החברתי הנמוך בחיי היומיום הלונדוניים". הרקע למחזה בשנת 1598 הוזכר המחזה לראשונה ברשימתו של פרנסיס מירס. המחזה נדפס לראשונה במהדורת קוורטו בשנת 1600, ובשנת 1623 הודפס במהדורת הפוליו הראשונה בנוסח מתוקן. התאריך המדויק בו נכתב המחזה, או הועלה לראשונה על במה, אינו ידוע. התאריך המשוער הוא בין השנים 1594 ו-1596. על פי תאוריות אחדות, המחזה נכתב לרגל חתונה של אדם מהמעמד הגבוה. ידוע כי חתונות רבות נערכו בקרב בני המעמד הגבוה בשנת 1596, אבל אין עדות המקשרת את המחזה לאחת מהן במיוחד. אחרים סוברים כי המחזה חובר לרגל יום הולדתה של המלכה אליזבת הראשונה, מלכת אנגליה, אך גם לכך לא קיימות עדויות מוצקות (את סיפורו של אוברון, על "בתולה, יושבת על כס מערב", , מערכה 2, תמונה 1}} רואים פרשנים כמרמז לאליזבת הראשונה, "המלכה הבתולה"). ככל הנראה המחזה הועלה על במת 'התיאטרון' ועל במת תיאטרון הגלוב. לא ידוע על מקור ממנו נלקחה עלילתו העיקרית של המחזה, והיא כנראה פרי רוחו של שייקספיר. עם זאת, יש במחזה מוטיבים אחדים הלקוחים מהספרות הקלאסית: * תסאוס הוא מייסדה המיתולוגי של אתונה, והיפוליטה היא מלכת האמזונות במיתולוגיה היוונית. הזוג תסאוס והיפוליטה מוזכר גם ב"סיפורו של האביר" שב"סיפורי קנטרברי" מאת ג'פרי צ'וסר. מידע נוסף על תסאוס שאב שייקספיר מתרגומו של תומאס נורת' לכתבי פלוטארכוס. * סיפורם של "פירמוס ותיסבי" הוא סיפור מהמיתולוגיה היוונית, המסופר בשיר האפי "מטמורפוזות" מאת אובידיוס, שתורגם לאנגלית בידי ארתור גולדינג, כ-40 שנה לפני כתיבת "חלום ליל קיץ". * אזכורים נוספים לדמויות וסיפורים מהמיתולוגיה ומכתבי פלוטארכוס מופיעים לאורך המחזה. * הפיכתו של אדם לחמור מתוארת ברומן הקומי "חמור הזהב" מאת לוקיוס אפוליאוס. * המחזה גלתיאה של ג'ון לילי משלב 3 סיפורים המתרחשים ביער, בדומה למחזה "חלום ליל קיץ". העלאת המחזה עמוד השער של מהדורת הקוורטו של המחזה, משנת 1600, מציין שהמחזה הוצג בפומבי פעמים אחדות. עם זאת, ההופעה הראשונה המתועדת בוודאות נערכה ב-1 בינואר 1605. בתקופה שהחלה בשנת 1642, עם מלחמת האזרחים האנגלית, והסתיימה ב-1660, עם הכתרתו של צ'ארלס השני, מלך אנגליה, היו התיאטראות באנגליה סגורים. בתקופה זו הוצגה עלילת המשנה של בעלי המלאכה כמערכון קומי מלווה בפעלולים (droll). עם פתיחתם מחדש של התיאטראות בשנת 1660, הועלה עיבוד של המחזה, בדומה לגורלם של מחזות שייקספיריים נוספים. סמיואל פיפס, שצפה במחזה ב-29 בספטמבר 1662, כתב ביומנו: "זהו המחזה המגוחך והתפל ביותר שאי פעם ראיתי בחיי". עד לשנות ה-40 של המאה ה-19 לא הוצג המחזה בשלמותו, אך הוצגו עיבודים שלו. דוגמה לכך היא העיבוד של הנרי פרסל, "מלכת הפיות" (The Fairy Queen), משנת 1692. הסצנות של פירמוס ותיסבי עובדו על ידי ריצ'רד לוורידג' לבורלסקה אופראית, שהוצגה בשנת 1716. ג'ון פרדריק לאמפ יצר גרסה משלו לעיבוד זה בשנת 1745. בשנת 1755 העלה דייוויד גריק גרסה של המחזה, בשם "הפיות" (The Fairies) שממנה הושמט חלקם של בעלי המלאכה. בשנת 1816 העלה פרדריק ריינולדס גרסה אופראית של המחזה. בשנת 1840 העלתה לוסיה אליזבת וסטריס בקובנט גארדן גרסה שלמה למדי של המחזה, שלה נוספו קטעי מוזיקה ובלט. וסטריס גילמה את אוברון, ובמשך 70 השנים הבאות גילמו נשים את תפקידי אוברון ופאק. בעקבות הצלחת הפקתה של וסטריס, במהלך המאה ה-19 עלו הפקות גרנדיוזיות של המחזה, שכללו עד מאה משתתפים, שלהן הוכנו תפאורות מדוקדקות של הארמון והיער, ואת הפיות גילמו בלרינות דקות כנפיים. ב-1895 עלתה בלונדון הפקה של אוגוסטין דאלי, שאת האפקטים המיוחדים בה סיפקה חבורת הקוסמים "מרטינקה". 250px|ממוזער|שמאל|העלאה של המחזה ב[[הודו, 2010]] מקס ריינהרדט ביים את ההצגה 13 פעמים בין השנים 1905-1934, ובין השאר השתמש בבמה מסתובבת. בשנת 1934 העלה את המחזה בהוליווד בול, בהפקה שבה השתתפו סטרלינג הולוויי, אוליביה דה הבילנד ומיקי רוני. הצלחת ההפקה הניעה את האחים וורנר להזמין אצל ריינהרדט גרסה קולנועית למחזה. בסרט השתתפו שניים משחקני המחזה - מיקי רוני (בתפקיד פאק) ואוליביה דה הבילנד (בתפקיד הרמיה וזארה), וכן ג'יימס קאגני, גו' בראון ודיק פאוול. המלחין אריך וולפגנג קורנגולד הוזמן מאוסטריה לשם עיבוד המוזיקה של פליקס מנדלסון-ברתולדי לסרט. הנאצים החרימו את הסרט עקב יהדותו של הבמאי, והשימוש במוזיקה של מנדלסון-ברתולדי, אף הוא ממוצא יהודי. הבמאי הארלי גרנוויל-בארקר ביים בשנת 1914 גרסה פשוטה וחסכונית יותר של המחזה. גרסה זו השפיעה על הפקות מאוחרות יותר של המחזה. בשנת 1970 ביים פיטר ברוק את המחזה במסגרת הלהקה השייקספירית המלכותית. ברוק ליהק שחקן אחד לתפקידים של תזאוס ואוברון, ושחקנית אחת לתפקידים של היפוליטה וטיטניה, כרמז לכך שעולם הפיות הוא תמונת ראי של עולם בני האדם. בהפקה זו השתתפו פטריק סטיוארט ובן קינגסלי. את הפיות גילמו גברים, והופעתם כללה פעלולי קרקס. בעקבות גרסתו של ברוק, במאים נתנו דרור לדמיונם בבימוי המחזה. בפרט, עלה משקלה של המיניות במחזה, ובמאים רבים ראו את הארמון כסמל להתאפקות והדחקה, ואת היער כסמל למיניות לא מרוסנת, חופשייה ומפחידה בעת ובעונה אחת. פרשנות שם המחזה שמו המקורי של המחזה הוא A Midsummer Night's Dream, שם שתרגומו המדויק לעברית הוא "חלום ליל אמצע-קיץ", אך בעברית נתקבע השם "חלום ליל קיץ". רק תרגומו של דורי פרנס נצמד לשם המקורי, וקרוי "חלום של לילה בלב קיץ". חרף שמו, עלילת המחזה מתרחשת ב-1 במאי, יום חג האביב הפגאני (Rite of May), ולא באמצע הקיץ. אפרים ברוידא התייחס, במבוא לתרגומו, לחוסר התאמה זה בזמנים, והעלה שתי השערות מקובלות לגורם כך: * המחזה נועד להיות מוצג לראשונה בתאריך זה, בחתונה נכבדה ומפוארת. * המחזה רצוף דמיונות ושגיונות, ומתאפיין ברוח שטות הקרויה "טירוף אמצע הקיץ" (midsummer madness), ומוזכרת גם במחזה "הלילה השנים עשר" (מערכה 3, תמונה 4). מבנה העלילה 250px|ממוזער|שמאל|מודעה על העלאת המחזה ב[[תיאטרון גלוב, 1894]] במחזה, המתרחש באתונה וביער הסמוך לה, מסופרים שלושה סיפורים מקבילים, המשתלבים זה בזה: סיפורם של ארבעה צעירים הקשורים ביניהם בקשרי אהבה מורכבים, סיפורה של חבורת שחקנים חובבים וסיפורם של הפיות ושאר שוכני היער. אפרים ברוידא ציין: "מעגלות מעגלות עשויה קומדיה מכושפת זו, אשר ריח בוסר רענן וחריף נודף ממנה – מעגל משיק במעגל ומעגל לפנים ממעגל, מעגלות נושכים וחוצים זה את זה, וסופם, כבאורח פלא, משתלבים זה בזה בנועם ושלום". הוא ממשיך ומפרט את המעגלים: * המעגל הראשון, המקיף, הוא חתונתם של תסאוס והיפוליטה, הפותחת את המחזה ומסיימת אותו. * המעגל השני, המרכזי, עוסק בשני זוגות האוהבים, הרמיה וליסנדר, הלנה ודמטריוס. רגשותיהם של האוהבים, "נדים כביכול בין שני קטבים: קוטב האהבה הבשלה, המסומלת ביחסי תסאוס והיפוליטה, וקוטב יחסי האהבה הפרועים, נטולי תאחיזה מוסרית, המסומלים בדמויות אוברון וטיטאניה". * המעגל השלישי הוא העולם העל-טבעי, עולמם של יצורי היער, "המדרבן את העלילה או מעכבה, הכל לפי צורך המשורר". * המעגל הרביעי הוא מעגל בעלי המלאכה, והוא "חוליית החיבור הפנימית, המרתקת את העולמות השונים יחד ועושה אותם, ברגש, הוויה אחת". המחזה בתוך מחזה שמציגים בעלי המלאכה הוא כמעגל חמישי במעגלות המחזה - מותם הטראגי של פירמוס ותיסבי האוהבים הוא ניגוד לגורל האוהבים במחזה העיקרי. אנכרוניזם המחזה מתרחש באתונה שביוון העתיקה, אך עולמו הוא עולמה של אנגליה האליזבתנית, שהיא תקופתו של שייקספיר – שלהי המאה ה-16. כתוצאה מכך פעמים אחדות נתקל הקורא באנכרוניזם. "אין מוקדם ומאוחר בשקספיר, כידוע", מעיר על כך ברוידא. *תסאוס, שליט אתונה, הוא דוכס – תואר אצולה שראשיתו רק ב . *תסאוס מציע להרמיה להפוך לנזירה במנזר. נזירות ומנזרים היו באנגליה האליזבתנית אך לא ביוון העתיקה (אם כי היו ביוון כוהנות-בתולות של ארטמיס או הסטיה). * תסאוס פונה אל ארבעת הצעירים ואומר להם "בוקר טוב, רעַי. יום ולנטין חלף כבר", אף שוולנטין הוא קדוש נוצרי, וקישורו של יום ולנטיין לאהבה החל מאות שנים לאחר תקופתו של המחזה (באנגליה הוא מוזכר לראשונה ככזה רק בכתבי ג'פרי צ'וסר מהמאה ה-14). * ליסנדר אומר להרמיה: "אותך פגשתי עם הלנה פעם, לקדם בואו של בוקר מאי" – חגיגות תחילת מאי היו נהוגות באנגליה, אך לא ביוון העתיקה. * פעמים אחדות נשבעים הגיבורים במרים הבתולה (למשל: "חי הבתולה, כאן פתח לצרות צרורות" ). * פעמים אחדות מזכירים הצעירים את חשיבותם של הבתולים (למשל: כאשר ליסנדר והרמיה עוצרים לישון ביער, אומרת הרמיה: "אבל, מתוק, אני בכל זאת מבקשת: תִשכּב רחוק, כפי שהצניעות דורשת; מרחק שלא יִפְגע בַּתהילה של איש רווק הגון וּבְתולה." , מערכה 2, תמונה 2}}), גישה המשקפת את אנגליה האליזבתנית ולא את יוון העתיקה. פירמוס ותיסבי - מחזה בתוך מחזה "פירמוס ותיסבי" הוא סיפור על זוג אוהבים שהוריהם התנגדו לאהבתם. השניים קבעו פגישה במקום סתר, אך כשפירמוס הגיע לשם נוצר אצלו רושם שאהובתו נטרפה, ומרוב צער התאבד. כאשר תיסבי הגיעה וראתה זאת, התאבדה אף היא על גופתו. סיפור טראגי זה, שקל לראות את הדמיון בינו ובין המחזה "רומאו ויוליה", שאותו כתב שייקספיר בסמוך לכתיבת "חלום ליל קיץ", הפך, בביצועם של ששת בעלי המלאכה, לפארסה המעוררת את צחוקם ולעגם של הצופים, בני אתונה. במידה מסוימת, סיפור "פירמוס ותיסבי" המוצג כאן הוא פרודיה של שייקספיר על מחזהו האחר. }} דן אלמגור העיר על כך (במבוא לתרגומו למחזה): "נראה שרק בעל הומור כשקספיר היה יכול לכתוב בעת ובעונה אחת שתי גירסות שונות כל כך לאותו סיפור עצמו". מחזה-בתוך-מחזה זה נותן מקום לשלל הערות ארס פואטיות על אמנות התיאטרון, בעת החזרות על הצגתו, במהלך הדיון שקודם להצגתו ובמהלך הצגתו, בהערותיהם של הצופים, כגון הערתו של תסאוס: "גם המחזות הכי טובים הם רק צל חולף. והטובים-פחות הם לא גרועים-יותר, אם הדמיון משלים את החסר". סוגיות העולות במחזה זוגיות במחזה פועלים ארבעה זוגות. הזוגיות של תסאוס והיפוליטה היא זוגיות אידילית – השניים אוהבים זה את זה ומחכים בקוצר רוח לחתונתם הקרבה. הזוגיות של שלושת הזוגות הנותרים מורכבת יותר, ועוברת תהפוכות במהלך המחזה. אהבתם של תסאוס והיפוליטה "היא בבחינת מגדלור לשאר הנפשות במחזה המגששות דרכן, בתוך החשכה והמבוכה, אל האהבה", מעיר ברוידא. בתחילת המחזה ליסנדר ודמטריוס אוהבים את הרמיה, האוהבת רק את ליסנדר; הלנה, האוהבת את דמטריוס, אינה זוכה לאהבה. אוברון מורה לפּאק להסדיר את יחסי האהבה בין דמטריוס והלנה, שאינם סימטריים, אך פּאק מתבלבל, וגורם לליסנדר ולדמטריוס לאהוב את הלנה, וכעת הרמיה נותרת זנוחה. תוצאה זו משעשעת את פּאק, האומר לאוברון: :על אחת עוגבים השניים :מחזה מרהיב עיניים; :יש לי נחת מלוא החופן :ממקרים יוצאי הדופן. רק בסופו של דבר מיישר פּאק את ההדורים, ומביא את ארבעת הצעירים לזוגיות אידילית: ליסנדר והרמיה, דמטריוס והלנה. זוגיות זו מקבלת את אישורו של השליט, תסאוס, הקובע: :כי אלה הזוגות אתנו יחד. :במקדש הם יחוברו לעד. בכל התהפוכות שעברו ארבעת הצעירים, שתי הנשים היו יציבות באהבתן, ואילו שני הגברים היו הפכפכים: תחילה דמטריוס, שחדל לאהוב את הלנה ובחר בהרמיה (ללא השפעה על-טבעית) ואחר כך השינויים באהבתם של דמטריוס וליסנדר שנבעו מהתערבותו של פּאק. מאבק בין המינים במרכזה של הקומדיה עומדים סיפורי אהבה אחדים, אך לא רק אהבה צרופה יש בסיפורים אלה, אלא גם מאבק בין המינים. בתחילת המחזה מזכיר תסאוס להיפוליטה כיצד כבש את לבה – לא היה זה חיזור רגיל, כי אם כיבוש בחרב – מלחמה שבה גבר תסאוס על היפוליטה: :חיזרתי אחרייך בחרבי; :בכדי לכבּוֹש לבך פגעתי בך, :הִיפּוֹלִיטָה; , מערכה 1, תמונה 1}} לאחר הכיבוש הכוחני יש גם פיוס, ותסאוס מבטיח להיפוליטה המשך שייראה אחרת: :אך אתחתן אתך :בִּצְליל אחר, סוּלם אחר: עם הוד :מלכוּת, עם חגיגוֹת, עם קרנבלים. לעומת המאבק בין תסאוס להיפוליטה, שמוצג רק כזיכרון מן העבר, הרי המאבק בין אוברון לטיטניה מתרחש ממש לנגד עינינו, והוא מניע מרכזי של עלילת המחזה. בין אוברון לטיטניה מתנהל מאבק על השליטה בילד, שכל אחד מהם רוצה לעצמו. כיוון שהילד נמצא בחזקתה של טיטניה, זומם אוברון להשפילה, כך שבחולשתה תיתן לו את הילד. לשם כך הוא גורם לה להתאהב במחט – אדם בעל ראש חמור. מזימתו מצליחה, והוא מצליח לקבל את הילד מטיטניה המושפלת. מאבק נוסף מתרחש ברקע אהבתה החד-צדדית של הלנה לדמטריוס. הלנה הולכת אחר דמטריוס בדרכו ליער, והוא מתאמץ מאוד לסלקה מעליו. על דבריו של דמטריוס "לא, לא אוהֵב אותך, עזבי אותי" , מערכה 2, תמונה 1}} מגיבה הלנה בהתרפסות מזוכיסטית: :אני כלבלב :מַחְמָד שלך, דֶמֶטְרִיוּס, תרביץ :לי עוד ואלקק אותך יותר. :עשֵה בי כמו בכלבּתך, תִרְמוס, :תבעט, תזנח אותי, אבּד אותי; :רק תן ללכת אחריך כמו :סמרטוט. לאחר שפאק בכשפיו גורם לליסנדר ולדמטריוס לאהוב את הלנה, היא אינה מאמינה לדברי אהבתם, וסבורה שדיבורים אלה הם הקצנה של מאבקם בה, ונועדו רק ללעוג לה, ואומרת: :אח רֶשע! עזאזל! כולכם בְּבוּז פּושע, :אני רואה, החלטְתם בי להשתעשע! :אילו הייתם בני-אדם, עם נימוסים, :אז לא הייתם משפילים אותי, רומסים. על תוצאות מאבקים אלה מעיר אברהם עוז:"היפוליטה, הרמיה, הלנה, וגם מלכת הפיות טיטניה, שאושר הפיוס שלהן עם בני זוגן אינו מוחה לגמרי את רישומם של הכאב, העלבון ואף הייסורים שספגו כל אחת בתורה משותפיהן הגבריים במערכת ההטרוסקסואלית השלטת, ייאלצו להתמודד, כל אחת על פי דרכה, עם הסדקים המטרידים הנִבעים בתוֹאַם המדומה, הרחוק משלמות, של הזוגיות התִקנית." מאבק בין הורים לילדיהם מאבק בין הורים לילדיהם, שבו ההורים רוצים לכפות את מרותם על הילדים, בעוד הילדים רוצים לבחור בעצמם את דרכם בחיים, מופיע באחדים ממחזותיו של שייקספיר. במחזה שלפנינו מופיע המאבק פעמיים: ברצונו של אגאוס לכפות על בתו, הרמיה, את החתן שהוא בחר למענה, ובמחזה-בתוך-מחזה, "פירמוס ותיסבי", שבו מתנגדים ההורים לקשר בין ילדיהם (התנגדות דומה קיימת במחזהו של שייקספיר, "רומאו ויוליה"). בניגוד למחזות "פירמוס ותיסבי" ו"רומאו ויוליה" שבהם התנגדותם של ההורים לרצון ילדיהם היא שורש הבעיה, במחזה "חלום ליל קיץ" עמדתו של האב מחמירה את הבעיה, אך אינה הגורם לה, כפי שמציינת רות נבו: "כבר בהצגת הדברים הראשונה אנו מוזמנים לראות, שהזקן הרודני אמנם מניח את המכשול החיצוני והמיָדי על דרכם של הצעירים, אך שורש הבעיה הוא אחר. הקושי ההתחלתי נובע מן העובדה, ששני בחורים צעירים מתחרים ביניהם על אותה נערה, כאשר יש עוד נערה פנויה המוכנה להפוך את השלישייה לרביעייה מוצלחת של שני זוגות." בעוד במחזות "פירמוס ותיסבי" ו"רומאו ויוליה" תוצאותיו של המאבק טראגיות - המחזות מסתיימים במות הילדים, במחזה "חלום ליל קיץ" האהבה מנצחת והכל (מלבד אגאוס, אולי) מאושרים. אברהם עוז מרחיב את זירת המאבק בשני המחזות, "רומאו ויוליה" ו"חלום ליל קיץ", ומציין: "בשני המחזות מתחרה הנאמנות ליחידת הבית עם הנאמנות לסדר ריכוזי ורחב יותר המיוצג על ידי שלטון מונרכי בעל סמכויות שיפוט אבסולוטיות, ובשניהם נבחנים מקור הסמכות המרכזי הזה והשלכותיו על הגורל האישי מתוך ראייה אוהדת וביקורתית כאחד". }} מלחמת מעמדות במחזה מופיעים שני מעמדות, שמרחק רב ביניהם: * מעמד האצולה, שאותו מייצגים בעולם בני האדם תסאוס, דוכס אתונה, ואגאוס, ובעולם הפיות - אוברון וטיטניה, מלכי הפיות. * מעמד הפועלים, שאותו מייצגת חבורת בעלי המלאכה. פער המעמדות ניכר בצורה שבה מציג פאק את בעלי המלאכה לאוברון: "קבוצת לֵצים, בורים, חסרי מנוחה, מוצאים לחמם בשוק, בכל מלאכה", ובצורה שבה מציג אותם פילוסטראטוס לתסאוס: ::"אנשי עמל קשֵי-יום מבּנֵי העיר, ::שעד היום מוחם אף פעם לא ::עמל, אך סחטו כעת כמו ::לימון את דמיונם המנוּון ::בַּמחזה הזה לכבוד החג ::שלך." פער המעמדות ניכר גם בשתי החגיגות המלוות את המחזה: "החתונה המלכותית, המבטיחה להיות אירוע רם מעלה הנשלט ומכוון בידי ההגמוניה, וחגיגות מאי - חג טבע עממי, המאגד וסוחף את בני השכבות החברתיות המגוונות באמצעות מאפייניו הפולקלוריים, המעוגנים היטב בתרבות האגררית שעדיין שלטה בכיפה באירופה של המאה השש עשרה". }} אברהם עוז מציג את תפקידם של בעלי המלאכה במחזה: "הם, בבואה פארודית של כל השאר, יישארו מבודדים גם בעולם ההרמוני כביכול שהקומדיה מובילה אליו בסיומה העליז, ויעמידו בסימן שאלה את הלכידות הנשאפת בעולמה של מדינת הלאום החדשה, המונהגת על ידי שליט המתהדר בתבונתו". }} עיבודים המחזה זכה לעיבודים רבים, ובהם: * אוברטורה (משנת 1826) ומוזיקת ליווי תזמורתית למחזה (משנת 1842), הכוללת את מארש החתונה, מאת פליקס מנדלסון-ברתולדי. * אופרה משנת 1960, מאת בנג'מין בריטן. * הנרי פרסל כתב את "מלכת הפיות" לפי "חלום ליל קיץ" של שקספיר. * בלט משנת 1964 מאת ז'ורז' בלנשין, על פי המוזיקה של פליקס מנדלסון-ברתולדי. * קומיקס מאת ניל גיימן. * סרטי קולנוע אחדים, משנת 1909 עד שנת 1999, בהם שתי גרסאות אנימציה (אחת מהן של וולט דיסני בכיכובם של מיקי מאוס ומיני מאוס) וסרטי טלוויזיה. בנוסף, הוסרטו עיבודים חופשיים רבים למחזה ולקטעים ממנו. השפעה של המחזה מופיעה ביצירות אחדות ובהן: * בספר "Lords and Ladies", הספר הארבעה עשר בסדרת ספרי "עולם הדיסק" של טרי פראצ'ט, נשען בהרחבה על "חלום ליל קיץ". * בעונתה השנייה של הסדרה "כמעט מלאכים" שודר פרק הנקרא "חלום ליל קיץ" המבוסס על המחזה. האסטרונום ג'ון הרשל העניק לשני ירחים של אורנוס את השמות אוברון וטיטניה, על שם גיבורי המחזה. תרגומים לעברית המחזה זכה לתרגומים רבים לעברית ולביצועים רבים בתיאטרון הישראלי: * בשנת תש"ג (1944-1943) תורגם המחזה על ידי שלום צבי דוידוביץ, ויצא לאור בהוצאת ספרי תרשיש. בתרגום זה הועלה המחזה בשנת 1949 בתיאטרון "הבימה", בבימויו של יוליוס גלנר. , ; }} * בשנת 1964 תורגם המחזה על ידי אפרים ברוידא, ויצא לאור בהוצאת מוסד ביאליק. הועלה בשנת 2013 על ידי סטודיו למשחק ניסן נתיב ירושלים, בבימויו של חנוך רעים. * באותה שנה יצא המחזה לאור בהוצאת ספרית פועלים בתרגומו של ט. כרמי והוצג בתיאטרון חיפה בבימויו של יוסף מילוא. }} * בשנת 1978 הועלה המחזה, בתרגומו של ט. כרמי, בתיאטרון "הבימה", בבימויו של עמרי ניצן. * בשנת 1994, בתוכנית "פלאי קלעים", שחקני התוכנית הציגו את המחזה הזה. * בשנת 2001 תורגם המחזה על ידי דן אלמגור, עובד והועלה על ידי תיאטרון גשר בבימויו של יבגני אריה, ויצא לאור בהוצאת זמורה-ביתן. * בשנת 2006 תורגם המחזה על ידי אברהם עוז, עובד והועלה על ידי אנסמבל עיתים בבימויה של רנה ירושלמי, ויצא לאור בהוצאת הקיבוץ המאוחד. בשנת 2009 הוצג המחזה בתיאטרון תמונע, בבימויה של דפנה רובינשטיין. }} * בשנת 2006 תורגם המחזה על ידי אהרן קומם ויצא לאור בהוצאת אור-עם. * בשנת 2009 תרגם דורי פרנס את המחזה, והוא הועלה בתיאטרון בית ליסין, בבימויו של גלעד קמחי, כ"חלום של לילה בלב קיץ". }} העיבוד לילדים של המחזה (תוך הפיכתו ממחזה לסיפור), בידי צ'ארלס ומרי לם, תורגם אף הוא פעמים אחדות: * בשנת 1960 תורגם על ידי אהרן אמיר ויצא לאור בהוצאת מחברות לספרות. * בשנת 1986 תורגם על ידי אהרן בר ויצא לאור בהוצאת תמוז. התרגומים לעברית, פרט לתרגומו של דן אלמגור, נצמדים למקור השייקספירי, ומגישים אותו לקורא העברי, איש איש וסגנונו. מרבית התרגומים מלווים בהערות שוליים רבות, שבאו להסביר לקורא העברי פרטים היסטוריים ואחרים שרחוקים מלהיות מובנים לו, כמו גם שיקולי תרגום נקודתיים. להלן פסקת הפתיחה של המחזה, שבה פונה תסאוס להיפוליטה, בשישה תרגומים לעברית: תרגומו של דן אלמגור לעומת יתר התרגומים לעברית, תרגומו של אלמגור חופשי מאוד. אף שנשמרת תבנית העלילה, לא מעט מהטקסט השייקספירי מושמט, ואף דמויות משניות אחדות נעלמות. לעתים הוסיף אלמגור טקסט משל עצמו. גם בתרגום עצמו חש אלמגור חופשי, והוא כלל בו אינטרטקסטואליות הומוריסטית (בחלקה אנכרוניסטית) ששייקספיר כלל לא חשב עליה. דוגמאות: * מחט מדבר על המזון החביב עליו ואומר: "לחיכי אכן, חציר נעם", כפרפרזה על שם שירו של ביאליק, . * פירמוס, המחפש סדק בקיר, אומר "אם יש סדק – שיופע מיד!", כפרפרזה על דברי ביאליק בשירו " עַל הַשְּׁחִיטָה": . * תיסבי אומרת: "דודי שלח קולו מן החור, מעי הומות מעבר לחומות", כפרפרזה על דברי שיר השירים: . * אוברון מתאר את נפלאות צוף האהבה: "והטיפו הפרחים עסיס וכל הגברות אז תתמוגגנה", כפרפרזה על דברי עמוס הנביא (שהולחנו לפזמון נודע): . * פאק היוצא בשליחות אוברון אומר: "אני אקיף עולם, בלי לחכות, לא בשמונים; בארבעים דקות", ובכך רומז לספרו של ז'ול ורן, "מסביב לעולם בשמונים יום". אלמגור התייחס, בפתח תרגומו, לחופש שנטל לעצמו: :המתרגם, הבמאי, יוצרי ההצגה ומשתתפיה מקווים שהשימוש החופשי שעשו ביצירה הקלאסית - ברוח העיבודים שעשה שקספיר עצמו במחזות שקדמו לו וששימשו אותו - אינה בגדר עבירה שיש עמה קלון, אלא ניסיון להציג גם בימינו אלה מחזה, שכולו אווירה שיש עמה חלום. גליה בנזימן העירה על כך: :בדומה לפאק, גם אלמגור חסר גבולות. כמוהו הוא נגוע ביצירתיות יתר, וכמוהו הוא "לובש צורה, פושט צורה, מפשיט". כמו פאק, החירויות שהוא מרשה לעצמו הן בחלקן חינניות ובחלקן מופרזות. החינניות באה לידי ביטוי בעכשוויות ובחופשיות של העברית שלו ובעולם האסוציאציות האנכרוניסטי שהוא משלב בטקסט הזה, שנוצר לפני 400 שנה ועוד כמה שנים (המחזה הוצג לראשונה כנראה ב-1598). ואולם חירות היתר הזאת מאפשרת לו לעשות בטקסט כבתוך שלו לא רק כמתרגם - דבר רצוי לעצמו - אלא גם כעורך שתלטן במיוחד. הוא גם מקצר, גם גוזם, גם מעבד וגם שותל. התוצאה היא, אם כן, שייקספיר "משופץ ומשופר". }} שמות הדמויות 120px|ממוזער|שמאל|פאק, בהפקה משנת 2000 בין התרגומים ניכר ההבדל בשמות הדמויות, ובפרט בשמותיהם של בעלי המלאכה. פּוּק או פַּאק? הפוקה (מין יצור שובב, המסוגל לשנות את צורתו החיצונית , מערכה 3, תמונה 1).}}), הקרוי Puck ונהגה באנגלית "פַּאק", קרוי בתרגומיהם הוותיקים של שלום צבי דוידוביץ, אפרים ברוידא וט. כרמי "פּוּק", ובשם זה נודע במשך שנים רבות בקרב דוברי עברית. בתרגום החדש יותר, של דן אלמגור, נכתב שמו "פַּאק", וכך גם בתרגומו של אהרן קומם, ובתרגומיהם של אברהם עוז ודורי פרנס נכתב "פַּק". בסוף הקטע הראשון שבו מופיע פַּאק במחזה שם אלמגור בפיו מילים המסבירות את שינוי שמו העברי: :אגב, שמי פַּאק. כדי להסיר פקפוק: :יש גם כאלה הקוראים לי "פּוּק"; :אך "פּוּק" נשמע קצת גס ומפוקפק. :לכן גלו איפוק: קיראו לי "פַּאק". בעלי המלאכה אף שהמחזה מתרחש ביוון העתיקה, השמות שנתן שייקספיר לבעלי המלאכה הם שמות אנגליים. ברוח זו, אף ששמות יתר גיבורי המחזה נשמרו כבמקור בכל התרגומים לעברית, שמות בעלי המלאכה תורגמו, במרבית התרגומים, לשמות עבריים. בסיום תרגומו הסביר ברוידא את בחירתו לשמותיהם של בעלי המלאכה: "שמות בעלי המלאכה (שתי, כפיס וכו') הותאמו בקירוב למשמעותם במקור – שתי, שאומנותו אריגה, מן השתי והערב; וכיוצא בזה השאר." לקריאה נוספת * אפרים ברוידא, "מבוא ל'חלום ליל קיץ'", בפתח תרגומו חלום ליל קיץ, מוסד ביאליק, 1964 * אהרן קומם, "חלום בהקיץ - מחזהו העכשווי ביותר של שקספיר", בסוף תרגומו חלום ליל קיץ, הוצאת אור-עם, 2006 * אברהם עוז, "חלום ליל קיץ: תבונה ורגש", בפתח תרגומו חלום ליל קיץ, הוצאת הקיבוץ המאוחד, 2006 * רות נבו, "תעתועי הדמיון", בספרה: הקומדיה השקספירית (עברית: תמר עמית), בית הוצאה כתר, 1984 * . קישורים חיצוניים * * ההצגה שהועלתה בתיאטרון החאן * עמרי סמית, ניתוח המחזה, באתר סל תרבות ארצי טקסטים מתוך המחזה: * ויקיציטוט * A Midsummer Night's Dream, הטקסט המלא של המחזה * * חלום ליל קיץ, תרגום לעברית: דן אלמגור * על התרגומים לעברית: * * * , על תרגומו של דן אלמגור * , על תרגומו של אברהם עוז על הפקות בתיאטרון: * הערות שוליים קטגוריה:סרטי קומדיה